The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly, to a semiconductor device having resume mode for operation with low power consumption.
Techniques for preventing a large current from flowing instantaneously through a semiconductor device have been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-156258, for example, discloses a semiconductor integrated circuit which includes circuit blocks, function blocks for realizing a characteristic function effective when plural circuit blocks are provided, an input circuit, an output circuit, and a timing control circuit which, by frequency-dividing a clock signal, controls the timing of circuit block and function block operations synchronously in time division mode. The timing control circuit is configured to cause, when circuit blocks and function blocks are operated, the times when the currents instantaneously flowing between the power supply and ground potential become maximum to be phase-shifted between the circuit blocks and function blocks being operated.